Mystic, Brainy, Magic and Veela
by Itazu
Summary: Trinette wants to fit in but it becomes hard when everyone knows about her parents' dark past. 'I see we have another Lestrange in our midst—your parents were evil people, Miss Lestrange. I hope you do not end up that way.'
1. The Sorting Hat

Trinette stood with the other first years, their insides jumping while they waited to be sorted into their houses. She played nervously with her frizzy black-hair that had been forced back into a ponytail. Trinette had pale white skin and heavily-lidded eyes and, by looking around, she could see that it was not that normal for everyone to have. She, of course, knew everyone looked different (except for the identical twins that stood next to her) but it made her feel slightly self-conscious.

"I hope what we do to determine our house isn't too hard," one reddish haired boy said suddenly.

"Don't be stupid," a small blonde-haired boy, who had been standing in front of Trinette, said. He turned around and scowled. "It's just a hat they put on your head." The reddish-haired boy gasped. The blonde-haired boy leaned back and looked Trinette up and down. She noticed that he too had pale white skin. "I hate it when Mudbloods gets mixed into us," he sneered. Trinette, however, took no notice to this. She firstly had no idea what a Mudblood was and secondly the doors that stood in front of the group had opened and standing in the threshold was a tall, muscular man with black hair and a round face.

"First years!" he said happily. Everyone's attention was on him. "I'm Professor Longbottom. Before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you'll need to be sorted. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each will be explained further when you enter, but we're ready for the sorting, if you'll just follow me …"

Walking into the room that was called the Great Hall was even more nerve-racking for Trinette than standing with the other first years. All the eyes were on the group of new students entering the room. Trinette tried to hide herself in the crowd but it seemed that everyone around was about her height or shorter. It seemed to take and hour before they actually stopped. Professor Longbottom was holding an old, ripped pointed hat in his hands and placing it on the stool. Trinette looked around and noticed that everyone's eyes were on the hat. So she turned back and once she did, a rip closer to the bottom opened up into a mouth and the hat began to sing.

"_I am out here today to tell  
__A story every first year ought to know,  
__Of the four founders who founded  
__This school, Hogwarts, long ago.  
__This school was made for magic,  
__And in high hopes of being the best,  
__And with Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff,  
__They were sure to beat the rest.  
__But Gryffindor wanted to teach the brave,  
__Who could win every dangerous feud.  
__Slytherin preferred the ones of long lines,  
__The witches and wizards of pure blood.  
__Ravenclaw wanted her students sharp,  
__And sure to please with their intellect.  
__While Hufflepuff said anyone who possessed,  
__For magic in each student is what each of them'd expect.  
__And although they're ideas were different,  
__And caused a few unwelcome riots,  
__Each of the founders benefited,  
__With their own house composed of their finest.  
__But when each founder had lived theirs lives,  
__And decided to move from the school,  
__Gryffindor knew something was needed  
__To continue with their house-picking rules.  
__So he took his hat right off his head,  
__Yes, this hat was me.  
__And Gryffindor put a spell so that  
__It is your minds that I see.  
__I'll tell you what house suits you best,  
__With your traits, and for some, a talk,  
A__nd then I'll say the name of the house,  
__To that table to you will walk.  
__Do not fear, come right up  
__And place me on your head,  
__Don't try to hide for it's impossible,  
__Well, that is, unless you're dead."_

There was a silence in the Great Hall for a moment but it was broken soon enough by the applause of hundreds of hands. Trinette could hear the other first years whispering what house they wanted to be in and, from what she heard, most of them wanted to be in Gryffindor. 'I want Gryffindor too, then,' she thought, not wanting to be different from anyone else.

"First years, when I call out your name, please come up here. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted," Professor Longbottom announced, unraveling a scroll he had been holding in his hand. He cleared his throat and said the first name, "Aslini, Christine." A short, thin girl with long brown hair nervously made her way through the crowd passing Trinette. Trinette could hear her inhaling and exhaling rapidly as if she had just run a mile. When Christine reached the front, Professor Longbottom placed the hat on her head and almost immediately the hat hollered to the hall, "Ravenclaw!" and Christine hurried toward the table on the far right full of applauding students.

It seemed like forever until Trinette was called. The blonde boy had still not been called up and a few other people. Trinette could not help realizing that only one person had been sorted into Slytherin as of that time—a taller, thin girl with black hair that went by the name of Susanna Goyle. Trinette found herself not wanting to be put into Slytherin more and more. The twins beside her were called up, one by one, and both were sorted into Hufflepuff. Professor Longbottom looked down at the scroll to call the next name, but it was as if his voice had left him. His eyes were widened and his skin had suddenly turned pale. Realizing that he was staring at the name for far too long, he managed to say the next name in a quiet and stuttered voice, "Le-Lestrange, T-Trinette." Gasps of horror echoed the hall. Some people even booed or hollered at Trinette as she walked up hesitantly. If there was anywhere she didn't want to be, it was there. She didn't understand why everyone didn't seem to like her already, without even knowing her. When she sat down on the stool, she looked up questioningly to Professor Longbottom, but he was quiet and wearing a serious and somewhat angry expression. Trinette looked out to the Great Hall. No one seemed to want her up there...no one but one. The blonde haired boy was smiling at her so intensely it was as if he couldn't hold in his excitement.

Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on Trinette's head and, with it barely touching her, it hollered, "Slytherin!" A tear trickled down Trinette's face as she walked to the un-applauding table of mean looking people, who looked meaner with their somewhat disapproving expressions. She had thought would be a great to go to Hogwarts, to escape the Smiths—the non-wizarding family that had taken her in after the disappearance of her real family ten years previous—and to be normal for once, not the freaky girl who could levitate when she was happy or make clouds appear above other people's heads when she was in a bad mood, but clearly she was wrong. Hogwarts was not as great as she thought it would be.

When she took her seat at the table, the blonde boy was called up.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Professor Longbottom called, now sounding slightly cruel. But it didn't seem that Scorpius noticed because while he walked up, he was still smiling. Professor Longbottom barely placed the hat on his head when it hollered, "Slytherin!" just as fast as it had for Trinette. Scorpius jogged to the Slytherin tabled and jumped into the seat beside Trinette. "You're my cousin!" he exclaimed. Trinette looked at him strangely. Scorpius must have noticed because he began to explain. "Well, second-cousin, actually. You're Bellatrix's daughter and I'm her sister's, Narcissa, son's, Draco, child. But, I'm sure you knew all that. I wonder why we haven't met…"

"Um," Trinette said quietly in an unsteady voice. She was still upset about being put in Slytherin. "What are you talking about? Bellatrix? Narcissa? Draco?"

Scorpius looked at Trinette as if she was stupid for a moment, but then shook his head and smiled, explaining further. "Draco is my father who is the son of Narcissa who is the sister of Bellatrix who is _your_ mother."

"But, I don't know my mother, how would you?" Trinette asked. Scorpius scoffed muttering something that sounded like, 'I suppose every family's got an idiot.' Trinette ignored him and looked at the two first years that remained. It seemed that while Scorpius was talking to her two others were sorted. She looked up at Professor Longbottom who beamed as he said the next name, "Potter, Albus Severus." A nervous black-haired boy walked up to the stool. His eyes went to the table of Gryffindor and fixed directly on a boy that looked very similar to him, although his hair was less messy. He smiled weakly at this boy, Trinette assumed it was his brother, and then waited patiently for Professor Longbottom to place the Sorting Hat on his head. Once the hat was on, it stayed on for a while. Trinette could see Albus Severus talking to the hat. It seemed like forever for the hat to come to its descision. Trinette knew where Albus Severus was going, to Gryffindor with his brother. It made sense to her that they did.

"Slytherin!" the hat hollered. A gasp echoed through the Great Hall—but not a terrified one like with Trinette, this gasp was made in surprise. Albus Severus slid off the stool, nodded to Professor Longbottom, and then headed to the table of applauding Slytherins, each step hitting the marble floor hard. The only person not clapping was Scorpius who had, it seemed, decided to pay attention while Albus Severus walked to their table and shout out, "A Potter? In Slytherin? This school's going mad!" Trinette gave him a harsh glare and applauded louder for Albus Severus who slumped into the seat beside her (edging away when he noticed who it was) and buried his head in his arms. Trinette looked across the hall the see the boy he had been looking at, his brother she assumed, looking shocked.

"Weasley, Rose," Professor Longbottom said the last name, throwing the scroll aside in disappointment. He picked up the hat and placed it on a girl with red bushy hair forced into two braids and a freckled face. She paid no attention to Professor Longbottom, her eyes were on the boy who had just slumped down beside Trinette with a look of sympathy on her face.

"AH! ANOTHER WEASLY!" the hat said loudly, scaring the girl so much that she looked up at the hat on her head. "It's obvious, this choice—Gryffindor!"

Rose bounced off the stool, looked at Albus Severus for a moment, and then ran off to the Gryffindor table.

"The sorting is completed," Professor Longbottom said in monotone voice, "Please turn your attention to the Headmistress." With that he walked behind the table where all the teachers sat and took a seat beside a bleach-blonde hair woman wearing silver robes that stood up.

"Welcome," she said in a calm voice, smiling slightly. Trinette couldn't help but notice the radish earrings on her ears. "I do hope that the Nargles did not ruin your journey here—I've found them quite bothersome during this time of year. I am Luna Lovegood, your Headmistress otherwise known as Professor Loony for a reason most of the students know. You may call me whatever you like, students, as long as there is 'Professor' before it. I would love to ask how each of your summers has been this year but that would take too long and I'm afraid our Invisible Warncarts hunt in the later hours of the night."

It was clear that no one had any idea of what she was talking about, but Professor Loony continued.

"I would like to touch upon the rules that our caretaker has left us but no one listens to them anyways so there's really no point," she said. A balding man that sat at the end of the table scowled at the Headmistress. "Oh, here come our ghosts." Trinette thought that she was just speaking nonsense again, but it was true. Nearly transparent shapes floated around the Great Hall.

"It's the Bloody Baron!" Scorpius exclaimed, pointing to a ghost brandishing a sword with silver bloodstains all over his front. Trinette shivered a bit at his appearance. The Baron took a seat beside Albus Severus who still had his head buried in his arms.

"And without further ado, let us eat!" Professor Loony announced and the plates, platters and goblets in front of them filled with food and drink and everyone began to eat.


	2. Levicorpus

**A/N:** 'Allo! Hope you enjoy the story so far! So far, no reviews. :( But that's okay, I'm having fun writing this. I heart Scorpius! Haha. Disclaimer because I forgot to meniton it in the first chapter: Hogwarts and original characters copyright to J.K. Rowling. Yeppers. But I actually don't think I need to type this anyways, it's afterall on FanFiction where everything isn't ours! Well except for made up characters as there are a few in this one...BUT STILL.

* * *

"I see we have another Lestrange in our midst," the Bloody Baron said to Trinette as the first years followed the prefects to the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons. "It's a shame really," he continued, "what became of your parents, I mean. I hear your father died? He deserved it, after what he did. I know that I am the Slytherin ghost but at the same time, your parents were evil people, Miss Lestrange. I hope you do not end up that way."

Trinette looked up at the Bloody Baron, her eyes wide and unbelieving. 'They had been evil?' she thought, sadly, wishing to have any other parents than them at that point.

Suddenly there was a crash at the other end of the hallway followed by a snicker. The Bloody Baron stopped in his tracks—or really, air—and quickly flew back to where the noise was coming from. "PEEVES!"

"Peeves is a poltergeist, he pretty much does anything he wants around here—that is, unless the Baron has anything to do with it," Scorpius told Trinette quietly. "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him. Well, him and one of the previous Headmasters, Albus Dumbledore. But nobody cares about him. My father says he was a dreadful Headmaster and that we should all by glad he's dead."

"No, that's not true," a small voice said behind them. Trinette and Scorpius turned around to face Albus Severus, and angry glare upon his face. It made sense to Trinette, of course, for that Headmaster and he shared the same name.

"Well, of course, that's what _you'd_ think. You're a Potter," Scorpius replied snidely. He turned back to Trinette. "The Potters are all lovers of Dumbledore, that's what my father says. Harry Potter was rumored to be having an affair with him. I'm not surprised. But I'm actually really proud of my father; he's the one that killed the old fart. He wouldn't tell me—OW!" Albus Severus had just punched Scorpius across the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you dare insult my father!" he exclaimed, his fist still clenched. Trinette was surprised. Albus Severus had been quiet the whole entire time during dinner and up until then, for the long walk to the dungeons. She looked up the front; it seemed the prefect didn't care what was going on.

"I'll insult whoever I damn want!" Scorpius spat. Albus Severus pulled his wand out of his robes. "What are you going to do? Wave that at me? We can't do magic, you idiot, we haven't learned anything!"

"_Levicorpus!_" Albus Severus hollered and Scorpius was immediately suspended into the air by his foot.

"What the—? PUT ME DOWN!" Scorpius hollered, his face turning red from the blood rushing to it. "TRINETTE! HELP ME!" But Trinette couldn't. She didn't know the counter-spell and even if she did even she thought that Scorpius deserved it. Looking up at the front, she could see the prefect finally realizing he could not ignore the problem any longer.

"Take him down!" he ordered, although there was a look of surprise on his face.

"I would," Albus Severus began, "but I can't."

"Stop being silly, use the counter-spell!"

"I don't know the counter-spell! You'll have to get him down. Aren't you a wizard in, what, your fifth year? You'll have to do it. I can't do that kind of advanced magic."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Scorpius hollered, tears streaming down his forehead. "YOU JUST DID THAT BLOODY KIND OF ADVANCED MAGIC! REVERSE IT! REVERSE IT!"

"I should get Professor Bulstrode," the prefect said, frowning. "Malfoy, right? Wait here, I'll lead the others to their dorms and come right back for you."

Once all the first years had past by him (Albus Severus poking him in the stomach with his wand and Susanna Goyle standing by him, waiting) they entered the common room and were shown where the girls and boys' rooms were. Albus Severus and Trinette, however, stayed behind.

"I never imagined I'd end up here," Trinette said, looking around at the many Slytherin decorations all around them.

"Neither did I," Albus Severus said. "I really expected Gryffindor. I'd, truthfully, rather be there."

"Oh," Trinette said quietly. "Well, actually, I was talking about Hogwarts. I never knew I was a witch!"

"You…never knew?" he asked, astonished. "But, clearly you must have guessed. With the _Daily Prophet_ giving weekly hints to where Bellatrix Lestrange is hiding?"

"The _Daily Prophet_?" said Trinette. "I grew up in a non-wizarding family, I don't know anything about the magic world." Albus Severus nodded, his eyes on hers. Trinette noticed that his eyes were a stiking shade of green.

"I hear that happens a lot with Muggle-borns," he said. "Although you're not a Muggle-born, you're a pure blood—with the brain of a Muggle-born." Trinette nodded, not entirely sure if he was insulting her or not. "Oh," he said, starting to turn toward the boys' rooms, "what was your name again?"

"Trinette," she said, slightly offended that he did not remember and then realizing that the only time her name was really said was during the sorting. "And what's yours?" she asked even though she already knew it.

"It's Albus Severus—but you can call me Al, it's a lot easier. I should get to bed now, we have classes tomorrow. Good night, Trinette."

"Oh, and Al?" Albus stopped and turned. "That bit of magic you did there," Trinette began, "it was brilliant!" He smiled and continued up the stairs.

Trinette walked into the first year girls' room to find five four-poster beds. Three of them were occupied—two of the three sleeping. The other girl sat on the end of hers and was painting her toe nails, looking up at Trinette when she entered. Trinette went to the unoccupied bed by the window to find her trunk already right beside it. She turned around and looked at the other bed without a person to it, knowing that it was Susanna Goyle's who had still not returned.

"So, is it true?" the girl, who had stopped painting her toe nails, asked. "Your parents are murderers?"

Trinette looked at her for a moment. People had been talking about it? So she decided to answer, "Yes, but _I'm_ not." The girl looked at her suspiciously. "Look," Trinette explained further. "I don't even know them. Well, I just found out my father's dead at dinner and my mother is in hiding. I lived with non—er, Muggles. I'm just about as knowledgeable about the wizarding world as a Muggle-born."

"Hmph," the girl said, focusing her attention again on her nails. "My name's Eloise Harper. I'll be making sure you're asleep before _I_ go to bed."

"Okay," Trinette rolled her eyes and dressed into her pajamas. When she slipped under her covers she took quick peak at Eloise who was still doing her nails but now painting serpents on them. When Trinette rolled to her side, she fell into a deep sleep.

"AH!"

Trinette shot up at the sound of a scream that echoed the girls' dormitories. The sun had already risen—she was late. Jumping out of bed Trinette threw her dressing robes on over her head, the Slytherin serpent sewn on it. She ran to the steps but, instead of running down, she fell and slid. The stairs had turned into a slide. She collided with Albus. The two yelled, "OW!" together. Realizing who it was, Trinette jumped over him and onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly.

"No, its fine," Albus said, getting up slowly, grabbing the bottom of Trinette's robes for support. "I guess no one woke you up. We should get going to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Oh," Trinette replied softly. She was flattered that he had made an effort to get her. She also wondered why she hadn't woken up.

"Yeah, I didn't want to walk alone," Albus continued and Trinette's expression fell. She had been so flattered too. The pair walked out of the common room.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" a voice hollered in front of them. Albus jumped at his name and grimaced at the sight of who was in front of them. Trinette recognized who the girl was in front of them almost immediately. With flaming red, bushy hair that had been forced into a French braid down her back was the girl who kept looking at Albus when he had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Er, yes, Rosie?"

"Look at what I confiscated from your brother!" Rosie exclaimed, sticking out an old piece of parchment.

"What are you, a prefect?" Albus scoffed. "And it's not like that's anything bad, it's a piece of parchment. How did you find the Slytherin rooms anyways?"

"Oho, just a piece of parchment, you think?" Rosie said ignoring Albus' second question and pulling out her wand. "James was bragging to his friends about it and how you use it." She pointed her wand at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And, as if by magic (coincidentally) ink appeared.

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
__Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
__are proud to present  
__THE MARAUDER'S MAP"_

The map of Hogwarts was drawn underneath it. There were moving dots all over it, each labeled with the name. Right in front of the area titled 'Slytherin Common Room' was three dots each labeled 'Albus Severus Potter', 'Trinette Lestrange' and 'Rose Weasley'.

"Cool!" Albus exclaimed. Trinette smiled but said nothing, unaware if Rosie approved of her. "Don't throw it out!"

Rosie gave Albus a bored stare and tapped the parchment with her wand again, now saying, "Mischief managed." She stuffed it into her bag and looked up at Albus again. "I dunno…"

"It'll be fun to use!" Trinette said unexpectedly. "I mean, if you'd let me…or, I mean, it'd be fun for you…or…"

Rosie looked at Trinette sideways and then looked back to Albus, "Of course I'm not throwing this out, Al. Do you think I'm that stupid?" She didn't hear Albus mutter, "Yes" under his breath. "Anyways, are you going to introduce me?"

"Introduce? Wha—Oh. Trinette, this is my cousin, Rosie. Rosie, Trinette" Trinette smiled at Rosie, thankful that she didn't act as everyone else had and given her a dirty look. But her smile faded at the next thing Rosie said.

"Well then, Trinette. I heard your parents worked for _You-Know-Who_. I'm just warning you not to try and kill me or Al at any time. Al's dad's head of the Auror's department at the Ministry and my dad works there too. And my mom's in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Rosie threatened.

"Rosie," Albus chuckled nervously. "Trinette grew up with Muggles…she had no idea about who her or what her parents were until just recently."

"Oh," Rosie said in a much softer voice. "I like Muggles. They're so naïve." Trinette nodded slowly, wondering if Rosie realized that she was partially insulting her. A yell echoed the hallways. The trio whipped around and ran toward the noise.

Malfoy was still suspended by his foot but it seemed that now both his hands and other leg were tied by ropes to the one that held him suspended. Albus exploded with laughter and Trinette muffled hers with her hand. Rosie looked from Albus to Malfoy and then frowned. "Albus you _didn't_."

"Oh, he did. Although, I do think the Crumple Volymed Schnorkles enjoy suspending people by their ankles. But no, I saw Al do it. Very advanced magic for a first year," Professor Loony said, coming from around the corner. "But it was me who added the ropes. I thought it'd make him more comfortable."

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE HEADMASTER! GET ME DOWN! HELP ME, TRINETTE!" Malfoy hollered.

"Auntie Luna!" Rosie squealed.

"Auntie?" Trinette asked her laughter ceasing.

"She's not _really_ our aunt, our parents are close," Albus whispered in Trinette's ear.

"Oh no, Rosie. You can't call me Auntie here, you know that. But I do believe that I should let him down," Professor Loony turned to Malfoy and flicked her wand at him. He immediately fell to the ground and started struggling with the ropes. Professor Loony flicked her wand once again and the ropes around Malfoy's leg and arms disappeared. He scrambled to his feet and slowed down his breath.

"Come on, Trinette," he said calmly, as if nothing had happened, which made the situation seem even more funny and even more embarrassing on his part. "You're my cousin, we have to stick together. I'll forgive you for not keeping me company last night but you might want to keep a good bond with me."

"You don't have to stick together because you're cousins," Professor Loony said dreamily. "But, of course, that would mean that Trinette could always stay with Rosie and Al anyways, as they're her other cousins."

All four of them turned to her and screamed, "What?" A playful smile stamped itself on Professor Loony's face and then she began to explain.


	3. The Great Family of Black

**A/N:** Hello and thank you reviewers for your reviews. I have been urged to continue, as hard as it was as I became indulged in my other story, The Same Old Blood Rush With a New Touch. But I managed to get it done! The whole cousins thing is confusing and I think that seeing the family tree would be easier for you readers to understand as I suck bumb at explaining things and will probably confuzzle your minds even more. The being said, to see the Black family tree, go onto Wikipedia and search 'black family'. It's pretty much straight forward from there...  
A special thanks to JGRninja who, through msn, has been helping me out with each of these chapters. A pat on the back for Jack! (Tee hee, I made a rhyme)  
Enjoy the following chapter and PRETTY PLEASE comment. I'll be getting into the action bits of the story in a few chapters, just in case you're wondering.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Scorpius said impatiently. "My grandmother's cousin is their," he pointed to both Rosie and Albus, "grandfather who's mother's surname was Black, like Trinette's mother's maiden name is, who was disowned?"

Professor Loony nodded her head. "It's confusing, isn't it? But it makes sense, after all, the Black family line is long and pure—many wizarding families are connected to it. I was doing some research and it turns out that even Professor Longbottom and Professor Bulstrode are related to the Blacks!" Scorpius scowled, quite the opposite reaction of Rosie and Albus who were beaming.

"This is so cool!" Rosie exclaimed. "So you won't kill me!" she said to Trinette.

"Well, she might," Albus corrected her. "Her mother killed Sirius Black who was her cousin and tortured Uncle Neville's parents for information—she might be like them."

Trinette put her hands up defensively. "N-no! I'd never do anything like that!"

Rosie looked at Trinette shadily. The two still didn't really know each other as they had just met that day so she couldn't really tell if Trinette was telling the truth or not. Albus, however, had complete confidence that Trinette was not an evil person.

"Trinette wouldn't do that, don't be stupid, Rosie," he said, walking down the hall. "Anyways, I'm hungry, let's go to the Great Hall and—" he stopped suddenly and looked to the ground. "Actually, I don't think I'm hungry…"

Scorpius laughed and walked past him. "Afraid of your brother because you weren't sorted into Gryffindor, Potter?" he asked tauntingly.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy, you're not making any friends," Rosie said and hooked her arm through Albus'. "Albus Severus is certainly not afraid of facing his brother nor is he afraid of _heights_." Rosie emphasized the last word when she said it. Scorpius stuck his nose up in the air, still walking.

"I'm not afraid of heights, it was just that I was there for a while," he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah, right," Rosie said under her breath, tugging Albus' arm. "Oh, _come on_ Al. You're not seriously afraid of him, are you?"

"No, no, of course not," Albus replied, attempting to turn around but failing due to Rosie's strong hold on his arm. "I'm just…not hungry. But, if you're there, can you get me a full-sized meal on a plate with pumpkin juice? Just in case…I mean…"

"You are too hungry! Now come on!" Rosie pulled Albus who was sliding his feet on the ground to make it difficult for her. Neither of them noticed until they were at the end of the dungeon hall that Trinette had not followed.

"Trinette? Why aren't you following?" Rosie asked, stopping when she realized they were missing a third of their trio.

"Oh," Trinette said, looking around confused. "It's just…Professor Loony just disappeared and no one noticed."

"Who cares?" Rosie replied, suddenly sounding mean. "I'm bloody hungry! And it doesn't help that he's not moving an inch without me pulling him. Come on, Trinette, you don't want to walk into the Great Hall alone, do you?" This got Trinette going. She most definitely did not want to do that. After all that was being said about her because of her evil family, she didn't like to think about how many people would be staring at her when she entered alone. She hoped that Rosie's flaming red bushy hair would distract them.

As soon as they opened the doors to the Great Halls, many eyes diverted from the person they were talking to or their food to the three at the door. Rosie confidently led the other two toward the Gryffindor table while she dragged Albus behind her and Trinette found it interesting that the Slyterin crest had been sewn to her robes overnight.

"James Potter!" Rosie said unhappily. Albus, realizing that his brother was close, tried to make a run for it out of the Great Hall but bumped into Trinette, causing both of them to fall down, giving enough time while he stood up for Rosie to put a death-grip on his right arm. The boy that turned in response to the name James Potter turned around. He was less-scrawny, less-messy-haired and not-wearing-glasses version of Albus.

"What do you want?" he snapped, turning to face Rosie. He caught a glance at Albus and straightened up. "You _do_ know that all the wizards in Slytherin end up going bad, right?" he told his brother. Albus frowned and found a spot on the ground the he found very interesting.

"That's not true!" Rosie protested.

"Oh, is it? Well, Miss Know-It-All, you've read _Hogwarts, a History_, which ones didn't go bad, then?" James said, looking at Rosie in a way that told anyone who looked that he (thought) he knew the answer and was merely amusing himself.

"As a matter of fact," Rosie cleared her throat. "If your father has even bothered to tell you like he has told me when I asked after reading the text, you will know that there are numerous wizards that turned out alright. Like…like Severus Snape, for instance! The very man Albus' second name came from! He was a good man!"

"A _good man_," James scoffed. "Sure, a good man that killed the best Headmaster this school has seen!"

"Uncle Harry said that was planned and so does mother and father!"

"So what? He went through with it, didn't he? _And_ he was one of Voldemort's Death Eaters! I'd say he didn't turn out too well until the end when we found out that his killing Dumbledore was planned, which didn't help as everyone hated him already!"

"Well then how about Regulus Black, Sirius Black's brother!"

"Death Eater!"

"He did the right thing in the end though!"

"But he was evil for most of his life!"

"Well, then, how about Andromeda Black!"

"Who the hell's she?"

A smirk played on Rosie's face. "She is Nymphadora Tonks' mother. Yes, that's right," she said at the look on James' face. "Teddy's grandmother!" James opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He opened it again, thinking and then closed it again. Albus decided to look up.

"Well…I guess not _all_ Slytherins are bad…" James said hesitantly and then, looking pointedly at Trinette, he said, "Although I'm not sure about that one. Best let her go before she gets her hands on us all."

"Trinette's fine," Albus said suddenly. "Everyone should stop judging her by her parents. I mean, I'd never want anyone to do that with me and Dad. I'm hardly the man he is." He paused. "Well, I'm not sure you'd understand, James. You do, after all, love attention."

"You shut your mouth!" James said, standing up.

"Calm down, James," a new voice entered the conversation. A silvery-blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes had just walked up behind Rosie, Albus and Trinette, placing his hand on Albus' shoulder. Trinette was surprised at how quietly he had come. She hadn't felt his presence. "You do love the attention and you know it. And, I do understand Albus," he nodded at Albus. "I would not want to be judged by my mother and father's reputation either. They are brave people, much braver than I ever will be." The boy looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back to James. "Actually, I would like to be judged by my mother's reputation a bit. After all, we are both beautiful people." He turned to Trinette and smiled, sticking out a hand. "'Ello, my name is Vincent Delacour-Weasley, and you are?" Trinette noticed a hint of a French accent in his voice when he spoke. Looking into his eyes, she wanted to do something stupid to impress him so, as a solution to not caving into him; she looked just under his eyes at his cheeks.

"Trinette Lestrange," she mumbled, shaking his hand.

"Trinette's our cousin!" Rosie exclaimed and then looked up to the ceiling, ignoring Vincent and James' surprised expressions. "The owls are here!" Trinette followed Rosie's eyes to the ceiling. It was true. About three dozen owls had flown in from the ceiling and were dropping objects into students' plates and, for some unfortunate people, in their food, drinks and on their heads. Rosie was one of the unfortunate ones as a newspaper fell down a smacked her head while the owl that had been carrying it flew and perched itself onto Vincent's shoulder. Rosie pulled seven Sickles from her pocket (Trinette recognized these as some of the coins she had used to buy her school supplies) and placed them into the pouch attached to the owl's foot. But the owl didn't fly away as Rosie expected it to. It just stayed perched on Vincent's shoulder, nipping his ear affectionately.

"Vincent, send it away, please," she asked calmly, betraying her angry facial expression.

"But she likes me!" Vincent protested.

"_Every_ female being (or homosexual male being) likes you! You're part Veela, it's inevitable. Send it off, now!"

With a sigh, Vincent shooed it away and it scowled at Rosie before taking flight. But Rosie didn't notice. Her face was buried in the newspaper. She openly gasped.

"What?" Albus asked.

"She's been spotted!" Rosie exclaimed, showing the others the newspaper. Trinette looked down to see the moving face of an elderly woman. Her hair was frizzy and white, her skin was so pale it almost blended in with her hair and she had heavily lidded eyes. She knew who it was immediately, but didn't like knowing.

"This is…my mother?" she asked, thinking that Bellatrix must have been quite old when she, Trinette, was born.

Rosie only nodded. "Listen to what it says! '_Yesterday evening the notoriously known Bellatrix Lestrange was spotted in Hogsmeade at the deserted bar, Hogs Head_—'Aberforth Dumbledore's old place! '—_attempting to pinpoint the school Hogwarts' location. Investigators are seeing into this and trying to find why Lestrange would want to know. Perhaps it is for something she had hidden there in her school days, like Lord You-Know-Who and his horcruxes._' Look! There's more pictures of her…even some from twenty years back when she broke out of Azkaban."

"Broke out of Azkaban?" Albus asked. "How did she manage to do that with the centaurs guarding it?"

Rosie looked at him through slit-eyes. "There weren't centaurs guarding it back then and you know it, Uncle Harry's told you. Pay attention more when he tells his stories! It was the Dementors that guarded Azkaban back then and Voldemort got control of them. They ended up letting a mass breakout happen!" Albus sighed.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you then," he said, clearly annoyed.

Trinette stared down at the collage of pictures on the newspaper Rosie was holding. All of them were of her mother through the years. Trinette could see that as Bellatrix got younger and looked happier, the more and more she resembled her. She turned away and looked at a full plate of food sitting on the Gryffindor table.

"Let's eat…I don't want to look anymore…" she said quietly.

"Oh…of course, sorry about that, Trinette," Rosie said, folding the newspaper up. "Although, I wonder if she's looking for you? I mean, you _are_ her daughter and only one, I'm pretty sure. I could understand her wanting to see you."

"Please…don't say that," Vincent said suddenly, taking the seat beside where James was sitting. James sat down next to him. "The very though of 'er coming 'ere scares me." Rosie nodded and sat down while Albus and Trinette stayed in the same place.

"Do you know if we can sit here too?" Albus asked.

"No, stinking Slytherin's to your stinking table!" James hollered, stuffing some eggs into his mouth.

"Oh, alright," Albus said sadly. "Come on, Trinette. To the stinking Slytherin table…"

"Okay," Trinette said following him to their table. Halfway there Professor Longbottom walked up to them.

"Hello, Al and…Miss Lestrange," he greeted, obviously more familiar with Albus. "Al, can I talk to you for a minute?" Albus nodded and went aside with the Professor. Trinette stayed where she was; not wanting to sit down alone at the Slytherin table and be talked to by Scorpius.

"No, she's fine, _Professor_," Trinette heard Albus say. He walked over to Trinette and mumbled, "Let's go," but before they could move Professor Longbottom stood in front of them again.

"Er—well, I have your schedules. Here you are, Mr. Potter and Miss Lestrange. I hope to see you do well in Herbology with me," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. His eyes passed over Trinette and she knew that he didn't trust her.

"Thank you, Professor Longbottom," she said as nice and warmly as she could.

"It's no problem, Miss Lestrange," he said and turned toward the Gryffindor table.

"He doesn't want you around me, does he?" Trinette asked when he had gone out of ear shot.

"Nope," Albus replied bluntly. "But he will when he finds out how good you are in his class."

"Good in Herbology? I don't even know what that is!"

"Trust me, you'll do well."

"And how do _you_ know this?"

"Your mother was," Albus replied and at the look of surprise on Trinette's face, he continued, "I went for a midnight stroll when I couldn't fall asleep last night. There are many other Black's and Lestrange's who've won awards at Hogwarts. Bellatrix got one. You should do well; the people you're closely related to were great." Trinette nodded, hoping that she _had_ inherited their magical talent.


End file.
